The Bouncer
by Vaelfore
Summary: Jan Lee's Life Outside The Ring, COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

The Bouncer  
  
It was a brutally cold night at the Eastside Bar in Detroit. Jan Lee was working the front door of the bar. He hadn't seen a fight in weeks. After he messed up the leader of the Hawks, it seemed like nobody wanted to start trouble anymore. He suddenly was tapped on the shoulder; it would make his day to get in a fight. Too bad it was just Gale, the second bouncer at the club. "Hey man, I'm lookin' for a fight too but you don't need to be on me bout' It." The massive black man said. " Hey you're right, sorry, I'm just, is my shift over already?" "Yea man just head home and get some rest will you, you're working yourself to hard man." Without any word Jan Lee just walked away. 


	2. The Shadows In The Street

It was a long walk home from the bar long and dark. Seeing as most of the streetlights were burnt out. It wasn't the smartest place to walk through at night unless you're looking for a fight.. It seemed as there was no life other than him. There was dead silence except for the faint sounds from the freeway and the echo of his footsteps. In the distance far ahead he could make out a figure in a dark cloak pacing back and forth as if to be waiting for him. As he closed the distance between them he could see it was more of a female figure than any other. When he was about three yards from her he knew who it was. He stopped there in a state of unwillingness and stared at the woman that devoted her entire life to defeating him, Leifang. He could hardly get out the word you before all he saw was black. " Have a good rest." She said as the shadow that had come from behind picked up his body and carried him off into the abyss. 


	3. Fight For The Moment

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I had Finals.  
  
Jann Lee awoke suddenly looking around the small, yet well lit, room. Realizing what had happened, he attempted to get up out of the chair. To no avail he was forced to land hard back down on the hard chair. He felt that it was solid wood, and his hands were bound with chains. He let out a scream as he ripped the chains through the chair freeing him from a sitting position turning around trying to find the door he was met with the look of the shin obi girl. He hardly had a chance to react before he felt a sharp burst of pain across his chest, he had been cut. He rose to his feet, fully prepared to face his new foe willingly sword and all. He jumped and pulled the chains that bound his hands to his front side. "My sword yearns for your blood" the purple haired woman said as she licked his blood off the long scorpion ninja sword. "Savor it, because it'll be the last thing you taste" Jann Lee then lunged at her at the exact moment that she switched to an offensive position. He poured his entire being into his fists as the slammed into her abdomen and jumped, finishing her with a spinning back kick. He kicked the sword out of her hand as it spun around in the air it cut his chains just before landing in the ground and impaling the girl binding her body to the floor. He found the door and as he raced towards it, he felt the floor shift and his body met with the floor of the basement of the building. 


	4. Curtains Close

SCHOOLS OUT NOW I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE!  
  
The Floor was cold and hard. He could see that the sword that had struck him was now wedged into the floor on his right. He gathered enough of himself to look around the room. He stood up and drew the sword out of the ground. Turning around his lips met with another pair, they tore away and whispered in his ear "die." A hot, searing pain now tore across his back. He fell to the floor, the sword skidded across the room. He pushed himself up and kicked the woman who he now knew was Leifang. This sent her flying back and colliding with the wall she let out a moan. Jann Lee took this opportunity to run for the sword. He dove and rolled over it, picking it up and regaining his balance, he now charged at Leifang. Their swords clashed a multitude of times the flash of sparks lighting the room, only it wasn't a room, it was the rooftop of a building. He must have fallen through a shaft not the floor. He lashed out at her their swords clashing one last time Jann Lee pivoted and turned around before Leifang had a chance to recover he cut a yard long gash across her back. "You couldn't finish me, wou wouldn't strike down the one you love." At that moment he charged at her and pushed her off the roof. She let out a high scream before she hit the ground, then the silence of the street returned. "You will never be the one I love." He mumbled under his breath. Turning around he saw the sun rise over the harbor. "I got the fight I wanted, and I've slept enough for one night." He spoke this quietly as he leapt off the roof and began to walk back towards the club.  
  
Hope you liked it that was my first fic. Thanks to Blue Viper for reviews. My next fic will be on resident evil RnR please. IF YOU READ THIS PUT A REVIEW 


End file.
